


An elaborate prank

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What?!
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley
Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046758
Kudos: 2





	An elaborate prank

Our tale begins in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hugo Weasley is waiting up in the Gryffindor common room for his girlfriend Lily Potter who was held back by their new DADA Professors Malfoy and Potter, the latter being her dad.

Lily stormed in on the stroke of midnight and threw herself into an armchair beside Hugo.

Hugo frowned. "That bad, huh?"

Lily told him, "I'm gonna curse them both when I get out of here."

Hugo asked, "What happened, Lil?"

Lily scowled. "Apparently it was all an elaborate prank. My dad convinced old Minnie that it would be funny to be a Professor for the day and Draco agreed to go with him. More fun, he said. But, that old cow just let them do whatever the heck they wanted. Why? Because he was the Boy Who bloody Lived. Who in Merlin's name cares?"

Hugo muttered, "You don't mean that."

Lily gritted her teeth. "Try me."

Suddenly, Hugo started laughing. 

Lily snapped, "What?!"

Hugo wiped a tear away and gasped. "It's April Fool's day!"

Lily glared at him. "It's still not funny, Hugh."

Hugo smirked. "Oh, but it is. Think about it, Lil. The whole lesson was meant to wind you up. From your dad blushing every time Draco mentioned him being the Boy Who Lived to Draco calling Dementors Umbridges, heck even when they nearly kissed!"

Lily smiled slightly. "Ok, it's rather obvious now."

Hugo whispered, "Good because it was actually my idea."

Lily smacked him playfully and grinned. "You're awful."

Hugo chuckled. "Love you too."


End file.
